Rainbow Barf
Rainbow Barf is a US Antweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. It is a stock Viper kit covered with custom pencil-crayon decals. The robot is effectively a sibling to Fire Ant, Cupcake, and Cookie, and all four are driven by the children of the Cyberdyne Systems team, ranging from ages six to nine. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII Rainbow Barf fought fellow Viper kit DERP bot its first fight. As the fight began Rainbow Barf turned and drove straight into the wall as DERP bot meandered out of its starting square to attack, but misaimed and nearly drove itself into the pit. DERP bot reoriented and nudged Rainbow Barf, who finally backed away from the wall and aimed straight on with DERP bot. DERP bot drove around Rainbow Barf, who spun in place but didn't attack, and DERP bot charged at Rainbow Barf but went up its wedge. DERP bot freed itself, and Rainbow Barf drove away to the other side of the arena, nearly driving into the pit. DERP bot tried to capitalize, but Rainbow Barf backed away in time and rammed backwards into DERP bot, rolling up its wedge before backing into the arena wall. DERP bot spun and began to push Rainbow Barf from the side towards the red hazard. Rainbow Barf drove away towards the other pit, stopping short as DERP bot pursued and attacked, getting underneath it and trying to pit it. Rainbow Barf spun away from the pit but was still on top of DERP bot. DERP bot tried to push Rainbow Barf into the red hazard but instead bumped it itself. Rainbow Barf drove away, bumping into the red hazard as DERP bot pursued it towards the red square. DERP bot circled around to the front and tried to push Rainbow Barf again, but rode up its wedge. Rainbow Barf tried to push DERP bot but DERP bot fell off. Rainbow Barf drove into the corner where DERP bot pinned it until it had to release Rainbow Barf. DERP bot continued to aggressively attack Rainbow Barf with limited success, at one point even riding straight up Rainbow Barf and onto the arena wall. Rainbow Barf drove around the red hazard as DERP bot pursued, but Rainbow Barf charged backwards at DERP bot, pushing it back a bit before driving back across the arena towards the blue square. DERP bot followed, nudging it a few times as Rainbow Barf spun. Rainbow Barf again fled from DERP bot, beaching itself again on the edge of the pit, but it was able to free itself and escape before DERP bot could catch it. DERP bot once again tried a head on attack and was carried into the red hazard by Rainbow Barf, throwing DERP bot towards the center of the arena. DERP bot returned and bumped into the red hazard again before driving up Rainbow Barf's wedge again. For much of the remainder of the fight, DERP bot pursued and attempted to attack Rainbow Barf as Rainbow Barf meandered about the arena, bumping into the walls and hazards occasionally. DERP bot managed to pin Rainbow Barf one last time, with Rainbow Barf darting to the arena center after being released, with match time ending shortly after. DERP bot won the judge's decision and Rainbow Barf dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Rainbow Barf fought Spin. As soon as the match began, Spin got up to speed as Rainbow Barf veered slowly to the left, running into the edge of the arena wall next to the pit. As Spin approached, running into the red hazard, Rainbow Barf tried to back up but instead spun itself into the open pit, eliminating it from the tournament. Rainbow Barf returned for the antweight rumble. Rainbow Barf started out slowly, seeming to have drive issues and only occasionally lurching forward as the melee whirled around it. Eventually it began to ram EXP before being pushed away by √v wedge 1. Rainbow Barf then turned, having its top decal blown off by Odium, and went and bumped Cupcake before driving at the now inverted √v wedge 1, wedging it underneath Mack. Several other robots dogpiled in with them until Mulletron broke up the dogpile with its drum. Rainbow Barf then went after the inverted, helpless Chomper, shoving it around a bit before √v wedge 1 was thrown into it by Metroid. Cookie and Rainbow Barf began to shove eachother around with Cookie getting underneath Rainbow Barf, the two winding up against the arena wall pushing Cookie into it. Cookie eventually got away, and Rainbow Barf turned its attention to the immobilized Parallelobot but was unable to push the magnet-loaded machine. Rainbow Barf backed away into the center, where it was pushed by √v wedge 1 (who was itself being pushed by Cookie) into the red hazard. This hit knocked the decal off entirely. Rainbow Barf went after Parallelobot again, but still couldn't push it. EXP rammed Rainbow Barf from behind, taking it into the corner behind the blue hazard, where Rainbow Barf was rammed hard by √v wedge 1. Rainbow Barf fled to the opposite corner, attacking the now-disabled Metroid. It was joined by √v wedge 1 who was pushed into the same corner by Cookie. Cookie eventually left the corner, being nudged one last time by EXP before it went over to the opposite side of the arena and began trying to shove the disabled Mulletron, where it remained until time ran out. Rainbow Barf was one of the survivors of the rumble, but in the end Cookie won the antweight rumble by audience decision. Kilobots XL Rainbow Barf's first opponent was horizontal bar spinner Dizzy Demise. Rainbow Barf lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Next, Rainbow Barf faced Viper demonstrator Chop. Rainbow Barf lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots